


Not on my watch

by Fierysky



Series: Mack/Elena [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Protective Elena, director Mack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Elena is Mack's bodyguard, and no one is going to harm him on her watch.





	Not on my watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeeymackelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/gifts).



> for my dearest @heeeymackelena :)
> 
> written for fictober18, day 19. Prompt: “Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”
> 
> beta by @CriticalAbuse, thanks for the last minute help!

“I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." SHIELD Director Alphonso Mackenzie spoke grimly as he shook President Ellis’ hand. They were at the memorial service for Phil Coulson, and the President came personally to show his respects which would publically endorse SHIELD. 

"As do I, Agent Mackenzie," President Ellis replied, handing Mack a black velvet box, embellished with the seal of the President of the United States on the cover. "Please accept this as a token of my good faith in you and SHIELD."

"That's _Director_ Mackenzie," Elena Rodriguez, personal bodyguard to Mack, interjected with a curl of her lips. She narrowed her eyes when Mack threw her a warning glance. Did he think she would let the disrespect slide?

“Thank you, Mr. President.” Mack opened the box, his eyes widening at the contents. It was a diamond-encrusted Patek Phillipe watch that cost more than his entire year's salary. 

"Gaudy," Elena muttered under her breath. Who gave gifts at a memorial?

“I trust you to follow in Coulson’s footsteps, Director.” President Ellis nodded benevolently, as Mack put the watch on. 

Elena pursed her lips.  Considering Coulson was dead, she’d rather Mack  _not_ follow in his footsteps.

“Services are about to begin.”  Elena nudged Mack’s hand with her metallic one. _“Vamos.”_

Mack bid Present Ellis farewell,  and protectively guided Elena to their assigned seats. He’d noticed the curious glances at Elena’s robotic arms and he wanted to make sure everyone knew she was under his protection.

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you, _mi amor._ ” Elena shot him a glance. “You can't glare at everyone who watches my arms.”

“I’m not glaring. Just looking. There’s a difference.”

Elena smiled as love suffused her chest. She and Mack had so many ups and downs but she wouldn't trade them for anything, not when they were together, gaudy watch and all. 

"You look handsome in your suit," she said, wanting to smooth things over. She pretended to brush imaginary lint off his jacket. "I can't wait to take it off later."

A chorus of groans in her ear reminded Elena that she wasn't alone on the comms, but she grinned, when Mack blushed and relaxed.

“OK gang,” he spoke up, needing to restore order. “Service starts in five." He took his seat on the dais and frowned as people were still being seated in the auditorium. There was already a private ceremony for SHIELD, this public one was for show, which didn't sit right with him, but he had no choice but to go through with it. He looked at Elena. "Something doesn't feel right. Think you can do a last minute check?”

By the time the last word was spoken, she was already gone.

* * *

 

Because Coulson’s memorial was a high profile affair, international media outlets were waiting across the street for pictures while only a few photographers were allowed inside. Throngs of Inhuman supporters were lining the street, and there was a heavy local police presence.

When Daisy saved Chicago from Graviton and the SHIELD quinjet swooped in to reassure the public, there'd been multiple eyewitnesses who'd recorded and uploaded footage to social media. The viral videos boosted SHIELD’s image better than any PR campaign could.

“This has to go perfectly. For Mack,” Elena thought as she scoured every inch of the building, inside and out. Mack was right, something didn’t feel right, and she’d be damned if his first public event as Director went awry.

Not on her watch.

Her blood turned cold as she remembered the watch Mack was just gifted by the President himself.

Was it a trap? To end him before he truly began?

She sped towards Mack, as he walked somberly towards the podium to give his speech and without a second thought, Elena tackled him, hair flying so she could wrestle the watch from his wrist.

"Yoyo?" Mack had barely blinked in confusion but she'd sped away again, just as photographers excitedly took pictures and attendees whispered and exchanged glances among themselves.

"Nothing to worry about, folks," Mack chuckled, standing up quickly. He brushed himself off and adjusted the microphone to accommodate his height. "We have everything under control."

Loud curses in Spanish sounded outside the room, as President Ellis' eyes narrowed. His wife was Mexican and Mack was sure he understood the string of profanity.

"Let us begin," Mack continued, moving along as if he just wasn't overpowered by his girlfriend who was a foot shorter than him.  He cleared his throat. "It's with great sadness that we gather here today-" 

* * *

 

"Oh please. Like this is the worst I have done.” Elena rolled her eyes as she smacked Mack's chest with the rolled up National newspaper. The front page picture was a money shot- she was diving head first onto an unsuspecting Mack, her face a mask of concentration.

"You cursed out the President of the United States!" Mack shook his head.

"In Spanish," Elena pursed her lips. "And not to his face. Besides you told me you had a bad feeling."

"I did. Thank you for trusting me." Mack relented. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. How he wished Daisy, Jemma and May would return from their mission to find Fitz. "The watch is down at the labs being inspected, just in case."

"Good," Elena clenched her metallic fists out of habit. After the last few months, she'd rather look like a fool protecting Mack. "Sorry if I embarrassed you. The papers are calling me the Super Trigger Finger Speedster."

Mack drew her in for a hug, knowing her ego might be smarting a little. "As long as you only use your trigger finger on me." He kissed her hair, and she nuzzled into his broad chest.

Elena sighed. "I love you."

"Te amo."

* * *

 Agent Crawford arched an eyebrow as she looked at the diamond encrusted watch. "Well, this is a step up from a beheaded robot." She shuddered at the memory of AIDA.

"Whatcha working on Agent C?" Agent Price stepped into the lab to drop off a report. "Damn, is that a Patek Phillipe watch the Director got?" he whistled. "Those are over a hundred grand."

"This one is twice that." Agent Crawford shook her head. Her Citizen watch wasn't as fancy, but it told time just fine. "Do you need a signature? Wait, let me grab a pen from my office down the hall."

And it was a good thing Agent Crawford always lost her pens and never kept stationary at the lab, because they stepped away just in time as Mack's watch exploded, blasting glass and lab equipment, and setting the room on fire.

Later they would uncover that it was set to explode in the lab to destroy as much research as possible, not necessarily hurt Mack, but it solidified something very important to Mack and Elena. 

As long as they were together, they would trust and protect each other and Elena vowed that Mack won't be harmed.

Not on her watch. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments welcome, I love interacting :)


End file.
